What is and What Should Never Be
by TheArrowThatMissed
Summary: “Come, I have to show you something.” She nodded, letting the boy take her hand and lead her from the safety and warmth of their common room.


I own nothing

Although I really do wish I did. Own everything that is.

_**--**_

_**And if I say to you tomorrow. Take my hand, child, come with me.  
It's to a castle I will take you, where what's to be, they say will be.  
**_

"Come, I have to show you something." She nodded, letting the boy take her hand and lead her from the safety and warmth of their common room.

"Do I get a hint?" She asked smiling this dorky smile as she entangled their fingers.

"Nope," he grinned, just as they were getting through the portrait hole. "But we can converse on the way there."

"Okay," she said catching up to him. "But walk slower. What do you think about Voldemort?"

"Liiillly," he said drawing out the letters of her name. "We've debated this so many times already," he pouted making him look like a seven year old.

"Grow up. How about you tell me about your father?" His face hardened as she said this. "Or not," she said stroking his arm and quickly changing the subject. "My dad's an auto mechanic. Au-to me-cha-nic"

"Auto mechanic," he repeated knowing that she was trying to teach him about the muggle world.

"He fixes automobiles. It's quite interesting actually, I liked to watch him work in his shop. They're these big machines that take you from place to place faster than walking."

"I know what an automobile is."

"Well someone is bad-tempered today. Anyways-"

_**  
Catch the wind, see us spin, sail away, leave today, way up high in the sky.  
But the wind won't blow, you really shouldn't go, it only goes to show  
That you will be mine, by takin' our time. **_

"What muggle rock band do you fancy?" he asked quickly, curiously. "We never talk about muggle music, even though I know it is amazing. Sirius introduced me last summer. I quite like the Beatles, remind me of the Marauders," He said looking her in the eyes. She didn't say anything at first, staring at him.

"Well there's a surprise. Of course you would like the Beatles," she said sarcastically, she paused to look up at him, and sure enough he was smiling, still looking straight ahead. "My dad likes a lot of 'rock and roll' so I grew up listening to Buddy Holly and Bill Hayley. You might not know them they're older." He nodded. "Now my mum loves 'rock 'n' roll', what you were talking about, so whenever I visit, Mum makes me listen to the newest-" He stopped in front of a door that Lily had never seen, waiting for her to finish her thought. "Pink Floyd album and there was that new band U2, I think it was, they were pretty good, so I guess those are my favorite. Come visit me during Christmas and I'll get you to listen to some." He nodded.

_**  
And if you say to me tomorrow, oh what fun it all would be.  
Then what's to stop us, pretty baby. But What Is And What Should Never Be.  
**_

He removed his wand from his pocket and tapped the door. He walked in, still holding Lily's hand.

"Oh, wow. It's beautiful," she said quickly walking up to the only thing that was in the room, dragging him behind her. A big mirror with _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi _engraved at the top. She looked at herself in it.

"What do you see?" he asked, coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning on her.

"It's a mirror, isn't it?" she asked putting her arms on his. "I see – what is that?" They took two steps forward together. "James, what is this?" She turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes. They were inches apart, but she seemed to be the only one to notice. He was just one of the boys that enjoys' getting into your personal space.

_**  
So if you wake up with the sunrise, and all your dreams are still as new,  
And happiness is what you need so bad, girl, the answer lies with you. **_

"What do you see?"

"What do _you_ see?" He chuckled.

"I see," he paused looking up into the mirror. "I see us, together," he still was not looking at her. "With a baby."

"Really?" she asked, looking around the room. "What is this?" turning back around so that they were in their original position so that she could look at the markings more. "What in Merlin's name does that mean?" she frown and he gave her a few minutes. After some time something changed in her and he knew she understood. "I see us, and I'm an Auror and you're a wizard architect," she said slowly. "We have matching wedding rings," she said taking his hand, still not facing him, and intertwining their fingers. "Now James, take me to the kitchens, I do believe you owe me a dinner," she said trying, and failing, to lighten up the situation.

_**Catch the wind, see us spin, sail away, leave today, way up high in the sky.  
But the wind won't blow, you really shouldn't go, it only goes to show  
That you will be mine, by taking' our time.**_

That was not the beginning. Not at all. They had been getting closer and closer for the past three months, well, two years, really. They spent most of their spare time together, they ate meals together and they worked on essays together. Her falling in love with him was completely gradual, starting from the first moment she saw him back before first year. His falling in love with her was in an instant, when he first saw her on the train, and it had hit him like a ton of bricks.

They kissed for the first time in December when James came over to give Lily her present. She wore James old Led Zeppelin shirt wherever and whenever she could, as long as it was clean. He later confessed that he had lied, that Led Zeppelin was actually his favorite band

_**Oh the wind wont blow and we really shouldn't go and it only goes to show.  
Catch the wind, we're going to see it spin, we're going to...sail, little girl  
Everybody I know seems to know me well  
but they're never going to know that I move like hell.**_

They were opposites, she was quiet but friendly and he was loud and almost shy around new people (for about the first four minutes). She liked to read and he liked to party, she studied hard, good grades seemed to come to him naturally. But together they worked, opposites are awkward most times, but they almost complete each other. It was not perfect, they had fights and of course he was a whole foot taller than her which made a lot of things harder. But they made it. And when she passed on to the next world, she was wearing her Led Zeppelin shirt.

_**Catch the wind, see us spin, sail away, leave today, way up high in the sky.  
But the wind won't blow, you really shouldn't go, it only goes to show  
That you will be mine, by taking' our time.**_

_**--**_

So it was actually a good thing I wrote this, even though I hate the plot, I realized that I did not have Led Zeppelin II on my iTunes.

Anyways. Hope that if you're reading this, you liked my story. I do realize that there is no exposition and if you find any grammar mistakes feel free to tell me, I never learnt English grammar at my school.


End file.
